Enamorada de mi tierna Senpai
by Mirage-chan
Summary: Es un nuevo año escolar, surgen nuevas amistades y tal vez se descubran sentimientos por quien nunca pensaron que tendrían. (Yamana Akane y Oishi Yuka -oc)
1. Chapter 1

_**Inazuma eleven go no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5.**_

_**No hay mucho contenido Yuri de inazuma, eso lo sé, esta no es mi primera vez escribiendo este género, en otras historia le puse un poco y ya. +18 por si acaso pero no M :v yo me conozco y cuando quiero hacer una historia inocente termino haciendo lo contrario. Trataré de controlarme :3**_

_**P.d. Yo misma hice la portada, me tardé 5 días.**_

* * *

_Los padres de Akane decidieron que su hija tendría una buena educación en aquel internado, empezando en segundo año de secundaria ya que el anterior año había ido a un colegio común. Es una chica amable, algo solitaria, pero segura de sí misma, a la que le gusta tomar fotografías._

_Sorano Aoi comienza su primer año, una chica muy, linda, tranquila, algo mandona en algunos casos, muy comprensiva y alegre, típica chica que cae bien._

_Nanobana Kinako va en primero como su amiga Aoi, es super linda con todos, alegre y se preocupa por los demás, a veces suele actuar antes de pensar, es divertida y ama las cosas dulces._

_Seto Midori es una chica alta, cuerpo atractivo, dice lo que piensa, defendería a sus amigos y amigas de cualquiera que se meta con ellos. Parece ruda pero es muy buena y atenta con todos, aunque si llegas a fastidiarle cuídate._

_Oishi Yuka quiere encajar como el resto jóvenes que busca ser aceptado, no es muy bonita, siempre es amable y no le gusta llevarse mal con nadie, odia las peleas, un poco torpe y algo solitaria aunque de una manera u otra siempre encuentra compañía, a veces malas. Es muy confianzuda por eso siempre termina siendo utilizada por otras personas para sus beneficios._


	2. Primer encuentro

**Primer Encuentro**

* * *

Era un nuevo año escolar, en aquel internado solo para chicas todas las estudiantes iban ingresando, habían nuevas que se integraban a la vida de encierro del sitio, Yamana Akane llegaba como alumna de segundo pisando el sitio por primera vez, todo era nuevo para ella, le preocupaba no adaptarse y estar sola, sus pertenencias fueron dejadas en su habitación que compartiría con otra estudiante, tomó fotos del inmenso sitio incluso de ella misma en ese primer día de estancia, habían estudiantes del consejo estudiantil que iban dando indicaciones a todas.

Ella fue a reportarse y se le entregó el horario de clases, su tarjeta con el número de habitación y su identificación de estudiante que de inmediato colgó en su cuello. Pronto fueron llamadas por los altavoces del internado para que se reunieran en el gimnasio ya que habría un discurso para darles la bienvenida a todas; habían muchas voces y risas sonando al mismo tiempo así que llamaron un poco la atención para que se fuese calmando el sitio, así dieron inicio con un largo y aburrido discurso.

Al poco tiempo estaban en el comedor habían grandes mesas con todo tipo de platillos deliciosos, la peli ceniza no sabía por dónde empezar, además de que algunas chicas le daban un poco de temor por parecer algo rudas, otras eran algo sofocantes y muy alegres, unas muy solitarias y ella se sentía en ese momento de esa forma así que optaría por resignarse a que nadie le prestaría atención. En ese momento decide ir por un plato e intentar tomar un poco de comida, pero faltaba el postre, así que vio un dulce con relleno de fresa, extendió su mano para tomarlo justo al hacerlo choca con otra estudiante, ella volteó su mirada y bajó un poco la vista, hubo un pequeño contacto visual entre ambas. - Lo siento ¿Iba a tomarlo? – pregunta Akane, la chica asiente algo tímida pero de igual forma se disculpa así que la chica ofreció a Akane tomarlo primero, luego ella que al instante de tomar el postre desapareció de la vista de la de orbes violeta. Akane pensó que tal vez podrían ser amigas, pero al parecer la otra no había querido intentarlo. – Vaya seguro no le caí bien... Otra vez sola. – dijo suspirando. Al rato tomo asiento al lado de una chica alegre y muy tranquila.

\- Hola, soy nueva, me llamo Sorano Aoi, primer año.

\- Un gusto, Yanama Akane, de segundo año y también soy nueva.

\- ¿Transferida?

\- Si, mis padres lo decidieron ya que es un buen instituto.

Pasaron hablando y conociéndose un poco, ahora Akane estaba más que feliz ya que había hecho al parecer una amistad con una chica muy amable y madura para su edad. Luego se levantaron para ir a explorar el lugar una vez que acabaron de comer, Akane siempre andaba acompañada de su cámara así lograba captar y guardar valiosos momentos. Anduvieron por los pasillos recorriéndolos y visitando los salones, algunas salas donde estarían los estudiantes, en un tablón de anuncios observaron los clubes y Akane decidió que estaría en el club de periodismo, así ayudaría con sus maravillosas tomas y tendrían un buen periódico que leer con contenido de calidad. La peli azul no sabía a qué club unirse así que optaría al de fútbol, al rato ellas tomaron caminos diferentes, no sin antes intercambiar números ya que estarían en pisos diferentes, Akane volvió a su pieza y no encontró nada más que sus pertenencias y las de su compañera, no sabía cómo sería la chica, pero afuera ponía un cartel con el nombre y le pareció de una dulce chica.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica alta y pelirroja, de piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos verde oscuro, con una cara de pocos amigo, Akane ya estaba temblando por el aspecto rudo de la chica. – H-hola, soy t-tu compañera de habitación. - La chica solo la miró con algo curiosidad y suspiró ya que le había tocado con una chica tímida y linda.

\- Así que tú serás mi compañera. – la pelirroja cambió su rostro a uno algo enfadado y comenzó a acercarse, Akane se sintió algo intimidada y asustada; una vez que la chica estuvo cerca sonrió y le dio palmadas en la espalda. – No te asustes niña, no te haré nada, es la primera impresión que doy, pero soy una chica amigable, bueno eso hasta que no me saquen de mis casillas. – La peli ceniza sonrió más tranquila y ambas se presentaron y luego decidieron acomodar un poco la inmensa habitación con sus cosas mientras charlaban. - ¿Tienes novio? – Preguntó haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y negara.

\- Aun no encuentro al indicado.- respondió rápidamente Akane.

\- Yo en estas vacaciones he conseguido novio, bueno primero fuimos amigos, por eso me enamoré de ese tonto.

\- Que bueno, así desde antes lo conoces mejor y como te trataría.

Las dos colgaron sus uniformes y ya para las seis de la tarde todas iban de nuevo al comedor para cenar, en esta ocasión Akane se acercó a Aoi junto con Midori, la peliazul presentó a su compañera de habitación, una chica cariñosa y alegre, de cabello largo y castaño claro, algo juguetona, saludó a las otras, las cuatro se sentaron a cenar y tener una plática algo ruidosa, muy lejos de su mesa Akane poso su mirada sobre la chica de antes y su solitaria manera de levantarse y retirarse sin nadie que le hiciera compañía, abandonó el lugar con su bandeja de alimentos, sintió un impulso de invitarla al grupo pero no lo hizo por lo de la tarde, sintiendo su rechazo inmediato así que prefirió solo cenar y no pensar más, al dejar de voltear y mirar al frente se encuentra con Kinako sonriéndole para luego preguntarle.- ¿Te vas a comer eso? – con sus palillos tomó un poco de carne de cerdo con salsa agridulce y Akane no pudo decir nada y solo lloró provocando que las otras rieran.

* * *

Había pasado un par de semanas y Akane había olvidado lo ocurrido el día de la bienvenida, estaba en la biblioteca junto a sus amigas, que discutían por que las dos de primer año llamaban senpai a ambas y Midori ya había dado una especie de charla a las menores de que ahora daban el permiso de que las llamaran por sus nombres ahora que eran amigas. Un grupo entró al lugar para estudiar y ahí estaba la chica de hace unas semanas atrás, volteó un momento para ver como las otras chicas decían cosas ofensivas por su apariencia y pedían que dejara de ser una niñita pequeña con su actitud, pero ella no hacía caso y trataba de concentrarse en lo suyo, pasó un rato hasta que una de las chicas hablaba distrayéndola de sus pertenecías y otra provechó para sacarle las hojas blancas y guardarlas antes de que voltease. Akane miró aquello y se molestó, pero al ver a las chicas no podía hacer mucho ya que eran de tercero y eran mucho más altas y fuertes. Luego la abandonaron dejándola ahí, la chica sin saberlo vuelve a lo suyo; las amigas de Akane iban a otro sitio, pero ella dijo que se quedaría a editar unas fotos para el periódico escolar, una vez que se fueron ella en silencio trabajó y de vez en cuando miraba a la mesa, justo fue cuando la chica abrió su carpeta donde guardaba las páginas y miró que no estaban.

Cerró los ojos y apretó su mano formando un puño por lo que habían hecho sus compañeras, eso la hizo sentir como una estúpida que se dejaba manipular solo para estar acompañada y tener con quien hablar, en ese momento es cuando deseaba una vida llena de soledad sin gente mala a su alrededor, al abrir los ojos notó una mano extendiéndole páginas blancas. – Toma, he visto como esas chicas de tercero las tomaron sin que te dieras cuenta.

\- Haz de pensar que soy una tonta. – Ella las tomó. – Gracias, es que antes de ir a mi club me gusta dibujar un poco, aunque me salgan feos.

\- Bueno, no puedo juzgar como dibujas si no he visto alguno. – Akane sonrió y se presentó. – Yamana Akane de segundo año.

\- Oishi Yuka...- dijo Omitiendo su rango del colegio. – Nunca pensé que alguien tan bonita como tú se compadeciera de alguien como yo.

\- "¿Bonita yo?"- se preguntó internamente Akane. – en todo caso trata de alejarte de esas chicas, las de tercero suelen ser algo despiadadas con las de primero. Bueno me tengo que ir fue un gusto platicar un poco contigo. – dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Um, lo mismo digo. Nos vemos. – se despidió con su mano y luego bajó de golpe su rostro ya que aquella chica con la que chocó su mano el día de la bienvenida era de segundo y ella siendo de tercero parecía de primero. – ¿Por qué soy así de bajita?

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Hola, si leíste esto, espero te haya gustado el primer capítulo. Sin más hasta la próxima y gracias por leer. nwn**_


	3. Duele que te alejes

**Duele que te alejes**

* * *

Al pasar los días las plantas estaban muy hermosas ya que el club de jardinería se hacía cargo de su mantenimiento, muy temprano Akane iba caminando y bostezando un poco y ve los bellos jardines del colegio, así unas cuantas alumnas dispersas por el lugar cuidando de él. Justo su mirada se posa sobre la chica bajita y nota como regaba las plantas y traía puesto su delantal del club,decide acercarse. – Así que perteneces al club de jardinería. – dice Akane sorprendiéndola y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Akane sonríe y le extiende su mano para ayudarla. – discúlpame no fue mi intención asustarte.

-No importa, suelo espantarme algunas veces. – Dijo la chica mientras sacudía su pantalón además era fin de semana y podían hacer lo que querían. – Estar haciendo esto me tranquiliza, las plantas no te hacen sentir mal, al contrario, suelen hacer de un día pesado algo maravilloso. – Cortó una dalia rosada y se la ofreció, ella la tomó y apreció su obsequio con un "gracias". La chica tomó la manguera con la que regaba las flores y disparó rápido para arriba haciendo que cayeran suaves gotas de agua encima mientras cantaba – ~Ducha entre flores~- Los colores que se reflejaban a través de las diminutas gotas de agua hacían que el momento fuese mágico. - ~Baño entre flores~ - luego de aquella llovizna ambas estaban frente a una de las profesoras ya que les estaban llamando la atención por estar empapadas. – Yo me haré cargo, no sé preocupe,no se enfermará.

Luego de aquello, ambas caminaban por los pasillos sin ver a nadie, ya que algunas volteaban a mirarlas, luego de eso Yuka presiona en el ascensor el número tres, Akane estaba extrañada ya que pensó que como era distraída había presionado aquel número erróneamente, luego las puertas se abrieron dejando ver los pasillos y habitaciones de los de tercero. – Pero ¿estamos en el lugar correcto? - preguntó mientras veía el lugar con curiosidad.

\- Así es... - caminaron fuera y ella se volteó para decir. – Oishi Yuka de tercer año.

Akane no lo asimiló sino hasta segundos después. - ¡Pero entonces eres mi senpai! Discúlpame por no haberte tratado como tal.

\- Verás es que ha sido mi culpa por no haberlo comentado antes. – dijo mientras caminaban a la habitación, al llegar ella abrió y ambas pasaron, a esa hora su compañera de seguro había bajado a desayunar, así que en ese momento la rubia fue a su ropero y de los cajones sacó una toalla turquesa pastel que estaba doblada y se la entregó. – discúlpame, pero es que me avergüenzo de mi estatura, al ver a otras chicas menores que yo y que ya me superan. Entiendo si no quieres volver a hablarme.

Akane estaba en silencio mientras se secaba, la otra al no recibir respuesta alguna se quitó el delantal y lo puso cerca de la ventana para que se secara, Akane solo sonrió sin que la otra se diera cuenta, luego se acercó y dijo – Oishi-senpai es muy linda, así como es. – eso la hizo sonrojar de inmediato ya que nadie le había dicho eso.

\- No bromees, ¿entonces por qué aún no tengo novio?

\- Ya verá que algún chico se fijará y no estoy bromeando.

La mañana pasó volando, Akane estaba en su habitación recostada boca abajo mientras con su mano sostenía aquella dalia y la veía para luego disfrutar de su aroma, ya que sabía que con el pasar del tiempo se perdería y quería tener ese recuerdo impregnado en su memoria. Midori estaba sentada en su cama leyendo, pero no podía evitar ver a su amiga a cada rato. – Llevas casi un par de horas oliendo esa flor.

\- ¿Yo? – preguntó sin despegar su vista de la dalia.

\- Si, ¿te la ha dado alguien en especial? ¿tienes un amiguito que te haya venido a visitar antes?

\- Pues no.

\- Es que con esa actitud parecieras enamorada.

Akane de inmediato se levantó. – ¿Yo enamorada? - dijo sonrojada. – P-pero... es que esto solo... la flor la tomé en la mañana y... bueno me ha encantado.

\- No tienes que darme explicaciones. – Midori sonrió y siguió con lo que hacía, mandándose mensajes con su novio.

Akane en cambio había dejado la flor entre las páginas de un cuaderno que poco utilizaba y se quedó pensativa por su actitud después de haber estado así con la flor, en ese momento su corazón estaba latiendo de otra manera y no sabía cómo interpretarlo así que en los próximos días a toda costa trataba de evadirla, Yuka intentó hablar con ella, pero cada vez que intentaba hacerlo le inventaba una excusa para irse rápido y dejarla con la palabra hasta que dejaron de verse.

* * *

Pasó un mes así, la mayor estaba intentado entender que había hecho,aunque lo asoció a que todo lo que dijo fue una mentira y solo mostró amabilidad para luego irse sin decir más. Era de tarde cuando caminaba por los pasillos con una libreta de dibujos y un lapicero, así que para olvidarlo todo se sentó en una banqueta a dibujar antes de que el sol se ocultara, al voltear ve como una curiosa chica de primer año miraba su trabajo. – Por favor no lo mires... - la chica sonrió y le dijo lo bonito que había pintado, así que estuvieron platicando, Akane venía caminando como siempre con su cámara en mano y paró en seco al ver a Kinako hablando con Yuka y que en ese momento notaba como la castaña había logrado sacarle una sonrisa después de que por varias semanas hubiese estado decaída y triste sin poder comprender el alejamiento repentino de la peli ceniza. Akane solo quería intentar ser su amiga, pero temía poder sentir algo más que una simple amistad y luego pensaba que era demasiado pronto para que algo así ocurriese ya que en verdad no la conocía por tener solo unos pocos encuentros. Se ocultó rápido ya que al estar pensando muchas cosas no notó que la mayor había recogido sus cosas para ir a cenar y reaccionó algo tarde, pero la chica no logró notar su presencia.

Al día siguiente muy temprano Akane pasaba caminando por los jardines en busca de la chica, aunque todo el club estaba atendiendo a las plantas no se encontraba por ningún lado así que preguntó por ella a lo que una respondió que llevaba ya un tiempo de no aparecer por el club. – Ella es la que está a cargo este año ya que las demás se graduaron, Oishi es la que más esfuerzo le ha puesto a las plantas y últimamente hemos tratado de que no se marchiten. – Ante las palabras Akane dio un breve vistazo a las plantas que tenían un color verde opaco y sus hojas y pétalos caían y aún no llegaba el verano para que se marchitasen con el candente sol. Akane hizo una leve reverencia y se fue corriendo, entró al baño de la planta baja, pensando en lo que pudo haber ocasionado en Yuka solo por intentar brindarle su amistad y luego apartarse sin decir nada, luego al estar en un lugar tan silencioso pudo escuchar la plática de dos chicas y como uno de los cubículos estaba cerrado.

\- ¿Segura que nadie entrará?

\- Si, en todas las habitaciones hay baños y estos se utilizan una vez comienzan las clases.

Akane se acerca y entra al cubículo cercano, con cuidado se sube para ver como dos chicas estaban dentro una cerca de la otra mirándose con amor, las dos chicas ignoraban la mirada presente de la peli ceniza, así que comenzaron a besarse causando un leve sonrojo en ella; al rato salió más que sonrojada y sin poder controlar el ritmo de su respiración ya que decidió irse cuando comenzaron a quitar el primer botón de la camisa. Se hizo una pregunta y es que como lo harían dos chicas ya que ella solo tenía poco conocimiento sobre el tema entre un hombre y una mujer. Durante las clases esa escena se repetía una y otra vez en su mente haciendo que por primera vez su cuerpo reaccionara de manera distinta.

Cuando todas las alumnas salieron de clase, Yuka corrió al elevador y presionó el botón de subida para ir a las habitaciones de segundo, cuando encontró la habitación de Akane se quedó parada pensando en si pasar la nota que había hecho en clases o no ya que temía cometer un error y arruinar más las cosas, en ese momento llega Midori y llama su atención, esta voltea asustada y pide que no le haga daño.

\- ¿Acaso tengo cara de asesina?

\- Emm no, pero es que siempre me quieren hacer algo.

\- No soy ese tipo de chica abusiva ¿necesitas algo?

\- Pues es que tengo un asunto que arreglar con Yamana, ¿le entregas esto? – Ofreció la nota sellada. – Si pregunta quién se lo envía, solo di Oishi de tercero.

\- Vale, de acuerdo. – Midori sostiene la nota y la otra hace una rápida inclinación y se va apresuradamente, la pelirroja cambia su expresión a una de confusión y extrañeza por lo que dijo. - ¿Es de tercero? Pero parece una de primero hay que ver lo enana que es. – Dejó la nota sobre la almohada de la cama de Akane y se dispuso a irse a otro sitio.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**_Gracias Maria Violet nwn, siempre es un placer leer su rev. Ya me imagino con lo de química, ánimo que su recompensa será el final de la institutriz... xdd solo que aún no me he animado a subirlo._**


End file.
